Faces of Our Future
by Malakia
Summary: For as long as Hashirama remembered, no one knew what his actual face looked like. Each and every person he had spoken to about his looks had always described it in a different way.


For as long as Hashirama remembered, no one knew what his actual face looked like. Each and every person he had spoken to about his looks had always described it in a different way.

To Tobirama he had white long hair, like their mother, with bright golden eyes and pale skin. And Touka always said that he had short spiky brown hair with an undercut in the back. She also described him with forest green eyes and more brownish skin than the tan he actually had.

It was like this for everyone in the world who hadn't met their soulmate yet. There were a few exceptions to the rules, like how Uchiha's Sharingan and the Hyuga's Byakugan- or worse, your soulmate passed away before there was even a chance to meet.

It was like a gift and a curse. Only your soulmate would ever be the first one to really _see _you. And like all fairy tale curses, only the first kiss would reveal to others what you actually looked like. Until then, people would always see you differently.

It was a ridiculously romantic notion that Hashirama absolutely adored.

He always kept an eye out for his soulmate when his mother had explained why she never described him the way he saw himself in mirrors. Every person he met gave him some hope that _maybe _this time it would happen. Only to be devastatingly disappointed, when they managed to breach the subject of appearances, and learned it wasn't the case.

Still, he was optimistic about his chances, even when he was forced into becoming the clan head of the Senju at 15, and then beyond when he went into his 20s and 30s. Afterall, there were stories about soulmates who didn't meet until they were in their 40s and 50s, so there was still plenty of time.

He never would admit it was a little bit of a sore spot for him though. Everyone else around him seemed to be finding theirs without even trying, like Tobirama had with Uzumaki Mito.

In order to avoid getting depressed about it, Hashirama threw himself into achieving his biggest childhood dream: bringing peace between the Senju and Uchiha, and establishing a village where both clans could live together in harmony.

It seemed almost impossible, with everything and everyone saying that it couldn't be done. But Hashirama always persisted through it, trying to convince Madara of their old friendship and childhood dream. He prayed day and night for the gods to give him some sort of key that would unlock it all.

And the gods answered. But it wasn't in the way Hashirama expected. _Obito _was certainly nothing like Hashirama even dreamed of.

The man breezed onto the battlefield, a snarl on his lips and fire in his one eye. He had _Mokuton _and a plethora of jutsus that would put the most seasoned warrior to shame. Combined with his unheard of Mangekyo Sharingan- Kamui- and he was an unstoppable force.

And all of that force was just focused on one thing alone: the creation of Hashirama's and Madara's village and how it would be the beginning sign of peace.

It always warmed Hashirama to have such an ally like Obito, even if no one knew where the mysterious Uchiha came from. Both feared for his abilities and respected for his words (and for the fact he hadn't killed anyone in any of his fights) Obito's support came as a blessing.

Obito could make a convincing arguments that even Tobirama couldn't deny were brilliant. The Uchiha came off strong and unyielding, giving Hashirama and Tobirama to be the more level headed ones in the discussions with the Senju- and later the Uchiha- clan elders. But no one could ever claim that he wasn't determined to bring peace into fruition for the two clans.

It was that determination that, and Hashirama still didn't know how, finally convinced Madara to the idea of peace. One day Obito had upped and disappeared. It had sent all the Senju into a panic in thinking that they had been betrayed. But the clan head held that Obito wouldn't do that, had _faith _that he didn't think he could have in anyone else that wasn't close family or friends. And his faith was paid in spades when the scarred man returned a week later with an Uchiha peace envoy and looking very smug.

From there things progressed slowly for both clans. Hashirama would have liked nothing more than to start work on establishing the village but Obito always pulled him back in ways Tobirama never could. The Uchiha always said that things like this took time, that taking it slow would be the _right _thing to do.

And indeed, a year and a half into the Senju and Uchiha ceasefire, relations between the two clans were better. Hashirama had seen how slowly outward hostilities and veiled threats gave way to cordial talks and mild conversations between the clan members. Trade work, daily living, and friendly sparring was becoming an everyday norm of cooperativeness between everyone like any normal village. And even though Hashirama still hated the fighting, it gave him a sense of pride at seeing the two clans fight side by side against other clans that still warred.

Deep down Hashirama just vehemently wished that everyone could do it as a single village rather than two separate entities. He just had to tell himself that each day was a day that it would be closer to that dream.

Sometimes, when he was feeling a bit wistful or stressed about it all, Hashirama would take a walk where, as children, he and Madara said they would build their village. Day or night, it didn't matter, he always felt better when he did. Then again, that might have been because of the company that often joined him.

It started off awkwardly at first. Obito and him would run into each other at random times during Hashirama's walks. Besides their normal talks about the village, the scarred man had a tendency to hide himself away from everyone. So when they did meet it would be with an uncomfortable hello before the Uchiha would run off.

After one too many run ins, Hashirama decided that maybe he should just invite the other man along. He was brushed off the first couple of times but the clan head persisted even when Obito snapped at him to leave him alone. Only after a few weeks of trying (and still running into each other) the Uchiha finally agreed.

They didn't talk much at first, just walked quietly. Sometimes they would discuss the village and other politics. It was a relief to the Senju to be able to talk about his dreams for the village and not have the idea thrown away like it was a novelty. To set up ideas and plans before the village was even established. To talk to someone who, somehow, had knowledge that could hypothetically arise in such a large village as theirs would be. It was _wonderful_.

Then as time went on, things became easier for the two of them. It started off with just a casual offer to help teach Obito more about how to use Mokuton and share jutsus. Then one day, it evolved even further when Hashirama had used their walk as a venting session. He confessed all of this worries and problems with his clan, the Uchiha, and just _everything._

Really, it had been an accident. Hashirama was just so stressed from the clan elders and frustrated with the slow progress, he had blurted it all out. Obito had remained silent with a wide eye but the Senju had just kept going because it was nice to just _vent _without interruption like Tobirama did.

After he was finished, he profusely apologized but Obito had merely awkwardly shrugged it off. He did add that he never really thought about a man with Hashirama's reputation and personality would ever had such things weighing on him.

The Senju thought it was an odd thing to say but laughed and said he was only human.

On that day, something changed. A good change. It started off so small that Hashirama didn't notice it first.

On their walks after that day, Obito began to speak more. Little things, like what he had done that day or spoken to. His posture began to relax and he didn't scowl so much anymore. Hashirama tried not to let it go to his head at how unguarded the Uchiha became around him, but it was hard to do when he started learning how _kind _and _expressive _the other man was under all that gruffness he presented.

And it was only for Hashirama to see. The adorable, awed look the scarred man would get when he watched flowers and trees bloom under his hands. The indignant blush and pout he did when the clan head teased him. How he tried to hide his face when he was embarrassed because the Senju had given him a compliment. Or the soft look he would get in his eye as he talked about helping others in both clans on whatever day he visited.

All of those, only Hashirama got to see and no one else. And he cherished each and every interaction they had.

He hadn't realized that it might have gone deeper than being friendly, until the day Obito smiled.

There had been nothing special about that day, just one of their normal walks. Obito had recently been more open to teasing back, so the two of them were trading gentle barbs and joking comments. For the life of him, Hashirama could not remember what he had said that got the reaction, but he would never forget it.

The clan head was used to seeing the small ones that the Uchiha sometimes showed, but a big wide one- one that twisted the scars on the right side of his face- showing his teeth as he threw his head back, stole Hashirama's breath away. Obito had laughed, a real deep laugh that came from his belly with a innocent and warm smile. His dark eye caught in the afternoon sun, and showed how deep his mirth was at whatever Hashirama had said.

A warmth that the Senju never noticed was there before suddenly intensified to make him feel like he was burning up inside and nearly choked him. His heart beated frantically in his chest and he couldn't even _think _except to admire and adore how beautiful Obito was.

It wasn't until much later, a few weeks, that Hashirama realized it might have to do with the fact he could possibly be in love with Obito.

It was odd to say the least. For one, the clan head had never been in love before. Oh, he loved everyone he met but he had never _been in love _or even felt this way about anyone. He never thought about holding someone's hand, or diving into a hug just for the sake of feeling someone close to him. A warm feeling never grew in his chest at the thought or mention of someone before, even if that person wasn't in the same room. Nor had he ever gone out into the compound marketplace and found something that reminded him of that person, and then immediately buy the item, and give it to them, just to see them smile.

But with Obito he did. With Obito everything was new and exciting while being familiar and calm all at the same time. Thinking or being with the Uchiha just felt _right _to Hashirama, even if it left him a little confused ball of emotions when he thought about it. All the clan leader could do was mentally shrug it off, because at the end of the day what did it matter? Obito made him happy and content.

Another odd thing about the situation was that the Senju didn't even know if the other man was his soulmate!

The topic of appearances just never broached in all their talks. From time to time, it would be mentioned, only for Obito to quickly change the subject. And, surprisingly, Hashirama never pushed. If the Uchiha didn't want to discuss it, then the clan leader was fine with it.

It didn't mean he didn't _wonder _though. He knew Obito didn't have a soulmate because Tobirama and other had always given different descriptions than what Hashirama saw. But sometimes he ached to ask what Obito saw when he looked at him. It needled and barbed at him but the clan leader refused to push for more.

Obito gave more and more of himself to Hashirama each day. The Senju was afraid that if he asked, he would lose all progress they had made together.

So he was content to wait and see. If it ever did come to the point that Obito wasn't his soulmate, well... Hashirama was more than sure he had enough love for two people in his heart.

So his days went by as such. But he was more content and at peace than he had been in a long time.

A knock on his office door drew Hashirama's attention away from the clan papers on his desk. He blinked, shaken out of his focus, before he lifted his head and answered with a friendly, "Come in!"

He felt his whole demeanor brighten when the door slid back and Obito stepped into the room. Though a second later, Hashirama's eyebrows knitted together at seeing how stiff the other man stood, with a scowl that was deeper than the one he normally wore. Before he could ask, the Uchiha stated sharply, "I'm going for a walk. Want to join?"

The clan head blinked again, more surprised by the tone than the request. But then he grinned brightly. "Of course!" He laughed at the end as he place his brush down. "Anything to get out of paperwork!"

Obito's grim look lessened a fraction before he gave a firm nod.

Hashirama made quick work of storing the documents so in no time the two of them were out of the compound. Their path was uncharted and they wondered under the enormous trees. It was midday and the summer heat was low as the harvest season approached. It made the weather pleasant and warm, the sky that could be seen through the thick forest canopy blue and clear.

As they wandered the spoke of innocuous things. Mostly about the clans and other pleasantries.

Hashirama's chest filled slowly with warmth as he watched Obito's stiff posture ebb away. The Uchiha's scowl grew smaller until it was just a neutral frown. His one dark eye shown brightly in muted contentedness rather than stormy agitation.

At one point in their walk they grew silent. Hashirama hummed a small little tune as he folded his hands inside the sleeves of his haori. He found himself doing it a lot during their walks, just to stop the urge from reaching out for the other man's hand to interlace their fingers.

The Senju glanced out of the corner of his eye at Obito from time to time. He always made sure to walk on the side that wasn't covered with an eyepatch, so the other could see him and Hashirama was able to see the emotions on the other's face fully. Because of this he was able to see the Uchiha had taken to crossing his arms over his chest and grew a contemplative look. Sometimes the scarred man would open his mouth to speak but then slowly close it again with an annoyed frown.

Hashirama wondered if it had to do with what angered him today. He didn't ask though, not yet at least. If there was one thing Obito constantly instilled in him during their friendship, is that being patient was sometimes better than rushing it. The clan leader didn't always follow the advice when it came to certain situations, but for Obito he always would.

When the younger man finally did speak, it was with a deadpan delivery. "You're brother's an asshole."

The statement caught Hashirama so off guard and so honest that it made him throw his head back in a roaring laugh. When he managed to calm down just enough, he looked over at Obito. The Uchiha no longer wore a frown but instead had an adorable disgruntled pout as he glowered at the older man.

"Sorry," Hashirama giggled as they continued to walk. "You caught me off guard. But what did he do this time?"

Obito turned his head away with a huff. He didn't answer at first but waited until the clan head's giggles had subsided more. Then said, "He was asking about my past again."

Hashirama's smile grew smaller. Even after so long, Obito not disclosing where he had come from was a high point of contention. The man always got defensive and nearly lashed out at anyone who persisted on pursuing. Tobirama was the usual culprit of it.

For Hashirama it never mattered. It's not to say that he wasn't curious, but he just didn't want to push Obito.

"...He just worries," he offered, trying to come to his brother's defense.

"I am aware," Obito grumbled back tartly.

Hashirama bit his bottom lip. "Was it bad?" Tobirama was headstrong and some days were worse than others.

"No," Obito admitted. He grimaced. "At least it wouldn't have been had he not gotten Madara and Izuna involved."

Hashirama felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He could only imagine the arguing that he had happened. The three may not like each other but Tobirama's intelligence, Madara's fiery personality, and Izuna's cunning were terrible forces to reckon against.

"I hadn't realized they had arrived early," Hashirama whispered sullenly. The Uchiha brothers were invited for dinner tonight to continue good clan relations between the leaders. "I'm surprised you survived with your skin still intact." He pulled the joke to release some tension in the air.

Obito huffed out a wry laugh. "Barely." He flashed a weak grin before he looked ahead.

"And the reason you didn't know of their arrival because Tobirama intercepted the steward I sent to tell you." He glanced at Hashirama with a raised eyebrow. "Said something about you avoiding doing your paperwork?"

Hashirama suddenly stopped as he head abruptly dropped, a dark aura weighing heavy on his shoulders.

"Why does my brother have so little faith in me...," he muttered sulkily.

The chuckle he heard snapped him out of his stupor and he looked up. Obito had stopped walking as well just a small ways away and faced the older man. He wore an amused grin, dark eye shining bright. It was enough to fully the snap the clan head out of his sulk and he stood up straight as his face grew a little hot and heart skipped a beat.

"Because your brother's an asshole," Obito chuckled, like it explained everything about the Senju.

Hashirama shook his head with a little laugh himself, a small amused- if a tad exasperated- smile on his lips. It spared him a moment from speaking; he wasn't sure he would have been able to otherwise.

He took the moment to find his voice. "You shouldn't say that," he started as he strode forward. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at him, that only made Hashirama grin. "I will need both you and my brother to see eye to eye when we establish the village."

"And why is that?" Obito asked as they began to walk side by side again.

"Because," the clan head exclaimed with a laugh, "how are Madara and I going to get anything down if the two people I trust the most are at each other's throats!"

He expected to hear a sardonic quip or even a chuckle, but only silence answered back. Hashirama looked next to him only to see that Obito wasn't by his side. He turned around and saw the Uchiha had stopped full in his tracks with a wide eye and mouth slightly a jar.

"Something wrong?" the Senju asked with a tilt of his head and concern bleeding in his features. He only grew more worried when Obito didn't respond at first, just continued to stare. It made Hashirama backtrack until they were only a few feet apart. He almost reached out and took Obito's hand and ask what was wrong again when the Uchiha family spoke.

"...You trust me?" he breathed, voice pitched low.

Hashirama's eyebrows furrowed together. "Of course I do," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Obito's eyes tightened. "Why?"

The question took the older man aback. "Why what?"

"Why do you... trust me?" Obito's voice had grown stronger, even a bit demanding, but still disbelieving. He raised his head up more, like in defiance, with dark eye tight and a small frown.

"You don't even know a thing about my past!" he snapped clearly agitated. "If you knew the things I've done! You wouldn't say that!"

Hashirama grew solmen. Before he could think better of it, he reached out and grabbed both of Obito's hands in his. There was a little bit of pull back from the Uchiha, but not strong enough to actually break free- more like someone would do it they were startled.

Making sure to look Obito directly in the eye, Hashirama stated plainly, "Your past doesn't matter to me." He watched Obito's eyebrows shot up more toward his hairline. It made the clan head smile softly but his heart clenching painfully at the how small the other man looked, hurt and suspicious.

"What you've done in your past doesn't matter," the Senju repeated again, more gently but still firm. "Your actions now speak more about you. It is silly to judge someone for what they've done." He squeezed Obito's hands and added with a light chuckle, "And it would be poor of me to judge anyone that way when we live in a world where we all have done terrible deeds at one point."

A silence reigned over them, the birds chirping and the rustle of leaves being the only sound. Obito looked lost but there was a subtly light of hope in his dark eye. Hashirama just continued to smile openly and honest and his grasp firm but not constricting.

He took a moment to appreciate and feel Obito's hands. They were warm and callused much like his. One hand was paler, almost white, and for a second Hashirama remembered how the younger man used to always wear gloves. But that changed only three months before when he felt comfortable enough to leave them off and the clan head felt honored that he was now at easy to do so.

He was drawn out of his musings when the younger man swallowed and closed his right eye. He took a deep breath before he opened it again. He pressed his lips firmly together before he spoke in challenge.

"...Even if I did one of the worst things possible?" His dark eye was hard. "Like almost destroy the world?"

In all honesty, Hashirama would have thrown his head back in laughter at the ridiculous statement. But the way the other man spoke gave him a moment of pause. There was no lightness in his tone like it was a joke, but there was a heaviness there that the Senju could not place.

Something must have shown in his expression because Obito broke eye contact and began to pull his hands away. Hashirama wasn't having it though.

He tightened his grip and moved closer which made Obito jump a little. Now there was only a few inches between them. When he looked up at the Senju, his face was a little red which the older man just found adorable.

"It's doesn't matter," the clan head reassured with a soft smile. He let his right hand let go of the other man's and placed it on Obito's shoulder. It was perhaps too close to the other man's neck to consider it friendly, but Hashirama didn't care. Not when it allowed his thumb to touch the skin there. At the action, the Uchiha's face grew impossibly more red.

Hashirama licked his lips and resisted the urge to gently caress the area. "I told you," he insisted, making himself focus, "that your past doesn't matter to me." He squeezed the other man's shoulder to emphasize his point.

"The world is still standing," the clan head stated with a wide smile. "Even if you _did _do something like that, clearly you stopped for a reason. You're even helping us now make it a better place!" He chuckled. "I think that speaks more about the man you are now, than the man you once were."

As he spoke, Obito's face slowly loosened until his eye was wide and face slacked. He bit his bottom lip which just squeezed at Hashirama's heart at how cute he looked right now. Adding to the adorableness, the redness in his face faded away until there was just a light dusting on his cheeks.

When the Senju finished talking, Obito slowly lowered his gaze until he was staring at the clan leader's chest, his eye growing distant. Hashirama dared not move or speak, instead letting his words sink in. But then the Uchiha did something that the older man never expected.

Obito bowed his head more until his bangs covered his eye and eyepatch. He freed his right hand and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Hashirama's waist. He pressed his face into the clan head's shoulder and took a deep breath.

The action made Hashirama stiffen. It wasn't as if they hadn't hugged before, but it was the first time Obito had initiated it. So he thought it was only natural when his heart started beating wildly in his chest and his face was grew very warm that had nothing to do with the weather. His hands hovered over Obito's form as he was unsure where to place them.

Then the scarred man spoke. "...Thank you," he whispered into the fabric of Hashirama's clothes. It made the clan leader pause at the earnest tone.

Slowly, he found himself lowering his arms to wrap around the other man's shoulder as a soft smile graced his lips. He held the other man tightly, resisting as he always did, to place his face into the man's hair. "You're welcome," he whispered back.

It felt like an eternity as the two of them stood there; neither of them seemed to want to move away. Hashirama enjoyed holding the other man in his arms, since it was a very rare opportunity. He loved the weight against him and basked in the knowledge that Obito trusted him enough to do this.

But then ever so slowly, Obito was the one that pulled away first; dropped his arms and stepped back to create space between the two of them. Hashirama made no move to stop him.

It did leave the older man feeling bereft and he wanted to pout at how much he just wanted to pull the Uchiha back to him. These displays of affection were rare and it gave the clan head hope that whatever he felt for the other man just wasn't one sided. But just as quickly as they happened, Obito would pull himself back, clearly embarrassed for the display and play it off like nothing happened.

Like now, where he refused to look at the clan head, face a bright red. Hashirama barely resisted the urge to sulk because now Obito would insist that they return to the Senju compound. But the other man always did pleasantly surprise him.

Obito glanced at Hashirama with his one eye through his lashes. Face still red, he offered the man an embarrassed smile. "You're really too nice," he stated softly.

Hashirama smiled broadly with a chuckle. It wasn't the first time Obito had said that about him. Whether it was to admonish him or, like now, to compliment him, it always left the Senju warm inside to hear it. Yet in moments like these, with Obito giving him a look he couldn't quite place, he often imagined that there was a deeper meaning than what was on the surface.

Daring not to dwell on those thoughts, the clan head tried to figure out how to convince the younger man to continue their stroll, when Obito asked, "Do you still want to walk?"

Hashirama's thoughts abruptly halted as he processed the words. When it did a second later, his whole face lit up. "If you want!" he answered with a happy laugh.

Obito huffed. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," he grumbled. It was cute in the clan leader's opinion. And as if to prove his statement, Obito then moved around Hashirama and started to walk ahead.

Hashirama just giggled at the younger man's antics before he quickly followed after him.

Their path grew longer and longer as they wandered. Time had ceased to be a thing, but from time to time Hashirama would glance up to the sky and see through the leaves the sun would move further across the sky. He figured that if they were at least back before dinner was to begin that they could go on as long as they wanted.

Funnily, their stroll had taken them to the Naka River- almost to the exact spot where he and Madara used to meet as children.

The older man chuckled, recalling those happy memories, as he moved away to the river side, picked up a smooth rock, and tossed it out onto the water. It skipped over the water with ease until it reached the opposite river bank.

"Impressive." The Senju glanced over his shoulder and saw Obito pick up his own rock. The Uchiha then approached and tossed it. They watched it skip to the other side.

Obito turned to Hashirama with a cheeky grin. "What do you think of that?"

"Much better than Madara's first try." As Hashirama bent down to pick up more rocks, he watched as Obito's eye lit up.

"Really?" he asked delightedly.

Hashirama tossed the idea of telling anything more in his head for a second. Then decided that there wasn't really any harm of it.

"Yep!" he replied as he stood up with two rocks. He smiled brightly while he handed one to Obito. "He couldn't even make it to the other shore for a long time!"

The other man snickered as he took the rock. "How long exactly?" He looked ready to burst at the seams.

Hashirama tilted his head to the side. "Had to be... nearly a year!" he laughed with a nod of his head when he remembered.

That seemed to do it. Obito threw his head back in a near cackle. "A year!?" he snorted out between fits. He was now laughing so hard that he was swaying and bending over.

Hashirama found he couldn't resist and he moved closer to help the other man stay up right, smile never leaving his face. It was a poor excuse to touch Obito, since the other man didn't really need it, but the clan head would take any chance to physically get closer to the man.

"Yep!" he emphasized. He knew he should have stopped, just to save Madara's dignity, but he just wanted to hear Obito laugh more. "Could throw a kunai or shuriken with ease! But for the life of him could not skip a simple rock!"

This made Obito laugh harder and, much to Hashirama's delight, he leaned more on to the clan head. The older man resisted the urge to wrap his arm around the younger man's waist and just hold him close.

When Obito managed to calm down, he looked up with Hashirama with a bright eye and wide grin. He used his right hand to wipe away the tears that had gathered in his eye with a deep sigh.

"Sweet Sage," he breathed, still leaning against the older man, "I'll have to remember that. Use it against him when he least expects it."

"Just not at inter-clan meetings," Hashirama tried to reason. "It would be very embarrassing for Madara and the Uchiha elders."

Obito's eye flashed as his grin turned mischievous. "That would be the _best _time. Thanks for the idea."

Hashirama bit his lip to stop himself from grinning, even though his chest moved in a silent chuckle. He knew he failed horribly if how Obito's grin widened was anything to go by.

The two of them continued to lean against on another until Hashirama felt Obito shift as if to stand straighter. Only then, rather reluctantly, did he pull back. Not far as he had been before but just enough to be right at the edge of the Uchiha's personal space.

When he did, it almost looked like Obito's hands followed him. But Hashirama couldn't say for certain since they abruptly stopped and fell back to the younger man's side.

The clan head glanced through his lashed to Obito's face to see what it meant. Only he couldn't. Save for for the firm press of his lips, the Uchiha had turned his head so only his eyepatch show, giving away nothing.

A heavy feeling settled in the clan leader's chest and he stepped further away, closer to the river.

He knew if he allowed it, the bitter taste of disappointment would grow. And Hashirama didn't want this time to be ruined by his mood so he brought up the first thing he thought.

"Did you know," he began as he raised his arm and tossed the rock in his hand, "that when I first met Madara here I thought he was a water spirit of some kind." Rather than watch the rock skip to the other shore, he turned and looked over his shoulder.

Obito's face now was toward him, eye a little wide. "Really?" He tilted his head to the side. "Why's that?"

Hashirama grinned. "Because of how I see him," he confessed. "To me he has long wavy hair that is the color of water. And dark eyes that sort of remind me of a fishes."

Now it was Obito's turn to grin. "Does he have gills and blue skin too?" he joked. He moved to come stand next to the older man.

"No," Hashirama snickered. "But it certainly would have completed the picture!"

The Uchiha snickered in agreement. But after a moment, his face grew contemplative, grin dropping away, as he tossed the rock in his hand up and down. Hashirama about asked what was on the other man's mind when the Uchiha spoke first.

"How does Madara see you then?" he inquired before he tossed the stone. He then looked at the clan head with a raised eyebrow, but most of his face impassive.

Hashirama was stunned in silence. He honestly could say he wasn't expecting that. "What?" he croaked out.

It only made Obito huff, a light blush coming across his cheeks. "I asked how Madara sees you," he repeated as he folded his arms over his chest. He turned his gaze away to look at the river as he shrugged.

Hashirama bit his lip and brought his hands up to fiddle them together. He wanted to ask so many questions; why now? Why ask about his appearance when they had avoided it for so long? Did it have something to do with their previous conversation about Obito's past?

Rather than voice them though, he started slowly, "Well... Madara always says I look like... a forest nymph."

Obito snapped his gaze back up to the older man with a wide eye. "A forest nymph?"

Hashirama nodded with a high pitched giggled. When he felt his face growing hot, he bowed his head to look at his hands. "Mm," he hummed, "he says I have shaggy light brown hair that looks like it has yellow and green in it. And my eyes are green with flecks of gold."

It was quiet between the two of them before Obito stated quietly, "That... isn't the oddest description I have heard..."

"No," Hashirama agreed with an sheepish smile as he looked up a little. "Still a little embarrassing though, especially since he always says my hair look like a mess of leaves."

"Pfft." The sound made Hashirama look up more as Obito bit his bottom lip and looked away to cover his mouth. His shoulders were shaking a little from his repressed laughter.

It made Hashirama pout.

But before he could say anything, Obito remarked with a snicker, "'A pile of leaves?' No, your hair is way too nice to be described as that!"

Hashirama felt his eyes go wide and his heart jumped wildly. "O-oh, really?"

The Uchiha looked back, the corner of his mouth turned upward and opened as if to speak. But then he abruptly paused, his open mouth smile fell away, and his eye went wide. It was also the fastest Hashirama had seen someone's face go red before.

The Uchiha's jaw closed with a jarring snap and he quickly snapped his gaze towards the river. "We-well yeah...," he muttered nonchalantly- or at least tried. "At- at le-least how I s-see it."

Hashirama ducked his head with wide eyes, suddenly finding his jittery fingers very fascinating. He mostly did it because a slow, goofy smile spread across his face.

The two of them became silent. Hashirama chanced to look up through his lashes and saw Obito continued to stare stubbornly out at the river with an embarrassed grimace and a very dark blush all over his face.

It took a moment, but with a frantically beating heart, Hashirama lifted his face up and stated, "I-I think your h-hair is nice too!" He winced at his wording and how loud he was.

Obito jumped and snapped his gaze towards the clan head with adorable surprise. His eye was wide and face an even darker shade of red than before. A strangled sound escaped the Uchiha's throat which made him smack his hand over his mouth as if to try and catch it. He then bowed his head.

Obito shifted on his feet but remained silent. Hashirama wondered if maybe he had overstepped a boundary but breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the younger man speak. "Th-thank you," he stuttered out, muffled by the hand.

Hashirama smiled brightly as his stomach fluttered. Even still he shifted on his feet.

Obito hadn't changed the subject yet, which he took as a good sign. Embollended by that, he asked, "W-would you like to continue?"

Obito let out another choked noise. Hashirama has expected the surprise when the Uchiha looked at him again but not the underlining look of utter _fear _that was present in his face. The clan head reeled and backpedaled.

"We-we don't have to!" he rushed out with a frantic wave of his hand. His mouth just couldn't stop as he continued. "Ah, I mean, I'm curious! This is the first time we've really talked about it so of course I would be curious! But really we don't have to talk about it!"

By now Obito had his lips pressed together and his shoulders began to shake. When he bowed his head, it sent Hashirama in a new wave of panic.

"That was probably very rude of me to ask! And I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable-" His rant was thankfully cut off when the Uchiha threw back his head in roaring laughter.

Hashirama was left stunned.

"Ah, sorry," Obito chuckled when he calmed down. He wore a small, jovial smile even though his face was red when he looked at Hashirama. "I just never... been in a situation like this before."

The statement made Hashirama blink a few times. "Really?" he asked in surprise.

Both corners of Obito's smile pulled back, making it turn a little bitter. His eye grew clouded with a mix of emotions and he casted his eye towards the river. "Well... not since I was a child at least."

Hashirama's heart clenched at the pained tone. Before he thought better of it, he reach out and grasped one of Obito's hands.

It startled the scarred man, who looked back at him.

"I'm sorry," the clan head whispered though he couldn't say for what. There were many things to apologize for: bringing up the conversation in the first place, for the Uchiha to recall what were clearly hurtful memories, and for not being able to give more than his comfort.

Obito just stared at him. He was clearly surprised and confused but there was another emotion there- a mix of _something- _that Hashirama couldn't not recognize. The longer the younger man stared the prominent a bit of it began to show. It almost looked like acceptance but there was something even deeper than that. But before the Senju could question it, Obito blinked and it was hidden again as a slow, content smile crossed his face.

"You really don't have anything to be sorry for," he chuckled. His encaptured hand twisted until it could give a friendly squeeze to Hashirama's own hand. Then he pulled away and folded his hands over his chest.

"So," he coughed with a slight grimace as his gaze shifted to the river again, a blush once again filling his cheeks. "How do you want to do this? Do you want to go first or should I?"

Hashirama was once again caught off guard at the sudden change. "Huh?"

Obito sent him a dry, if somewhat amused, look. "You asked about talking about our appearances," he huffed. "So do you want to go first? Or should I?"

A warm feeling formed in Hashirama's chest and stomach. Another goofy grin across his face, one that he didn't try to hide this time. Still, he worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he shifted on his feet. It was all happening so suddenly, he wasn't quite sure that he could believe it.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," Obito pointed out tartly with a scowl.

Hashirama let out a nervous giggle. "Right," he agreed. "But we've always avoided the topic before..."

Here the Uchiha's scowl gave way to a soft embarrassment, and he looked sideways. "...I may have realized," he began softly, "that I might have been letting my past dictate a lot of my decisions now..." He glanced at Hashirama through his lashes. "So... I want to let that go..." He smiled sheepishly. "And besides...," he shrugged, "maybe it will be fun?"

His tone was uncertain but Hashirama found there was still some conviction in it. It made the clan head want to reach out and spin the other man around in his excitement. Yet instead he folded his hands in front of him with a jerky nod and an encouraging smile. "Alright!" he managed to get out through a tight throat.

Neither of them spoke. There was an uneasy excitement in the air that existed between the two of them that neither wanted to break. Hashirama's heart pounded as he tried to think of the right words to say. Just before he opened his mouth to speak though, it was Obito that made the first move.

The Uchiha stood straighter, head held tall and body tense. Lips pressed firmly together and a tightened, hard eye made it look like he was about to go into battle. The determined effect was softened though from how red is entire face was. Hashirama could feel his heart jump to his throat when they made direct eye contact.

"You have straight long hair," he began, voice a bit strained. "It falls down to your waist and it is cut evenly at the ends." He swallowed. "It's dark too. Sometimes I can't tell if it's black or a really dark brown. But- but that really depends on the sunlight..." He clearly wanted to break eye contact by the twitchiness of his eye and how his blush darkened further. Hashirama admired how he didn't.

"You have two bangs on either side of your face." Here he raised bother his hands to indicate where the bangs started and then stopped.

Obito then folded his arms over his chest. "You... your skin is tan, more so on your hands and face just because they see sunlight more."

Hashirama's heart was now roaring in his ears as Obito continued. "You have a strong jaw. Not- not sharp but not rounded either." His eyebrows knitted together as he licked his lips. "A- a straight nose... Defined dark eyes..." Here he finally broke eye contact by closing his eye and took a deep breath.

It gave Hashirama enough time to remember to _breathe _again so he wouldn't feel so light headed.

When Obito opened his eye again, he looked shy and confessed, "You're really very handsome..."

The clan head wanted to stop him right there, _more than happy _with the description and unsure if he could handle the rest. But Obito pressed forward. "A-and your their your best feature- your eyes I mean." His expression softened.

"They're dark but not- not like black like you see with the Uchiha's that have found their soulmates- but a dark brown. It- It sort of reminds me of tree bark or earth- but in a good way!" He waved his hands wildly, face growing distressed at what he said. "Th-they're not _dead _and so full of life and expression! Li-like how plants grow from the earth!" He made a low whine in the back of his throat like a strangled cat. He slapped both his hands over his face and started cussing softly.

Hashirama would have tried to reassure him but his voice was caught in his throat and he was shaking slightly. His mind was an utter blank as he just _stared _at Obito.

Before he could even _think _about uttering a word, the scarred man sighed deeply and pulled his hands away. His face was resigned and very red.

"What I am _trying _to say though," he finished, "is that they're... brown... But! They're nice, and warm, and _soft. _When people look at you they know they can trust you because of them. Your eyes just _say _so. People don't expect that from a tall and big man like you." Obito grinned at the end, clearly meant as a joke but Hashirama couldn't even move.

Because Obito had _just described him down the the letter. _All this _time _and his soulmate was right next to him! What could he say to that!

Obito watched him expectantly, little grin still in place. He was always wonderful to look at but now, just knowing what the younger man was, made Hashirama want to cry in joy. Indeed, he could feel the stinging sensation in his eyes.

Slowly, Obito's grin dropped away into a frown and his eyebrows knitted together. "Hashirama?" He reached out with one hand. "You okay?"

Words were caught in the clan head's throat. But still he rushed to reach out with a shaky hand and grabbed ahold of the hand. He didn't even think about it as he intertwined their fingers and stepped forward. Obito jumped a little in surprise while a lovely blush crossed his cheeks.

Hashirama's mind was jumbled but he slowly smiled as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"You have short, black hair!" he exclaimed softly, the words he was prepared to say before Obito spoke first. "You wear an eyepatch over your left eye and the other one is a wide almond shaped and black. It's beautiful and deep and sometimes I could just stare at it all day and get lost." The blush Obito wore intensified as his eyebrows raised to his hairline. It only made Hashirama smile more as a lone tear streaked down the side of his cheek.

"You have an oval face," he went on, "but with the subtle hint of a defined jaw." Obito's grip of his hand was painful and it didn't matter to the Senju, who just took it as a wonderful sign.

"Your most prominent feature though are your scars." His smile was starting to hurt but it wouldn't go away. "Everyone I've asked said things like they're burn marks or something caused by an animal. But I see none of those things! They're unique, like you! They cover almost exactly the right half of your face and are in an odd circular pattern. Like ripples in water! That start from your eye and go out!"

He would have gone on but Obito let out a sharp keen. He slapped a shaky hand over his mouth as if to stop it but he still looked wide eyes at the clan head. What the Uchiha couldn't stop though was the splash of red that came to his eye until his Mangekyou Sharingan was completely active.

Hashirama was completely enthralled, that had nothing to do with a genjutsu, as he watch the iris spin. He did though wipe away the stray tears that were coming down his face and asked, "I got it all right, didn't I?"

Obito started to shake as he gave a slow nod.

Hashirama threw his head back with an exuberant laugh. Without thinking, he cleared the small space between them and lifted the younger man up to spin them around. He was only a little upset when they had to let go of each other's hands, but Obito- his _soulmate- _made up for it by wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

By the time he set the Uchiha back down again, Hashirama was a little out of breath. He attributed that more to the fact he was crying now and not from the little exercise. He and Obito pulled back to look at each other again.

Obito hadn't said or done much, just stared at Hashirama with childish awe and confusion. Hashirama didn't mind since he probably needed a moment to process it all. Ever so gently, Hashirama raised his hand and cupped the right side of Obito's face. He used his thumb to caress over the rough skin for the first time. To finally indulge in it because he could. "My soulmate," he breathed fondly.

That knocked Obito out of his stupor. His lips began to tremble and his eye tightened, pained and stricken.

"Obito?" Hashirama asked worriedly. He brought up his other hand to touch the other side of the younger man's face when the Uchiha tore himself away.

"No- I don't-" Obito stepped back, breaking their contact, and whined lowly. He brought up his right hand and tugged at his hair.

"Obito?" Hashirama whispered, reaching out for the other man. But the Uchiha stepped further away, spinning so his back was toward the Senju.

He began to mutter and curse which only confused Hashirama more. To make matters worse, the forest around them was reacting- roots and flowers sprung up and moved towards them. The clan head eyed it and put out his own Mokuton to keep it under control. But his main concern was his soulmate. "Obito!"

The other man just stopped and spun around. The wild, panicked, and angry expression in his teary red and black eye made the older man freeze.

"We can't be soulmates!" he hissed and it felt like a punch to Hashirama's gut. Only to be taken by surprise the next second when the Uchiha added, "Because you deserve better than me!"

Hashirama really couldn't be blamed for staring, jaw suddenly slack. He felt he was a little in his right. But then when the words processed, he smiled and he steadily began to laugh until he was giggling madly. The statement was _utterly ridiculous. _

"Why are you laughing!?"

Hashirama clasped a hand over his mouth as he looked to his soulmate merrily. The scarred man was still panicked and angry but he was harshly rubbing his face to wipe away his tears. There was a scowl on his face that Hashirama found more adorable than anything he had ever seen.

Once the Senju thought he was calmed down enough, he immediately rushed over to Obito's side to gather him in his arms.

The other man squawked indignantly and tried to escape but the older man wasn't having it. He considered it a victory when Obito stopped and instead grasped the fabric of his kimono. Even if it was done out of necessity to where he needed to put his hands.

"You," Hashirama giggled with a bright smile, "are so adorable."

He laughed when the Uchiha began to sputter. "I-I am not!" he snarled. "An-And I'm being serious!"

Hashirama's eyes softened and squeezed the Obito. "And why do you think you don't deserve me?"

"We-we just had a conversation about this!" the Uchiha exclaimed his fist turning pale and shaking with how hard he gripped Hashirama. "You don't know the things I've done! You don't know my past!"

"And didn't you just tell me you were tired of your past making your decisions?" Hashirama whispered calmly. "And I told you before, it doesn't matter."

Obito snarled. "Stop saying that! It should definitely matter now!"

"Because we're soulmates?" Hashirama laughed while his heartbeat picked up. He knew it wasn't from nervousness though, just the utter fondness and excitement in what he felt like he could now freely say. "If it didn't matter to me before we found out, what makes you so certain me knowing now will cause me to love you any less?"

Obito stiffened in his arms while all the anger washed away. He looked up at the older man with a wide eye and red face. "Wh-what?"

"I love you!" Hashirama laughed as it felt like his heart would just jump out of his chest. He held the scarred man tight, face growing warm, as he explained, "I, ah, have loved you for awhile but I never... I never said anything because if we _weren't _soulmates and you did find yours... I never wanted to become between the two of you."

He grinned though at the flabbergasted Uchiha. "But we _are _soulmates! Do you know how amazing this is?"

During his speech, Obito had slowly relaxed in his. His expression had turned soft with an almost sad fondness. Hashirama wanted to ask what could be wrong but the scarred man placed his face again the clan head's shoulder, effectively hiding his face.

He took it as a good sign though when Obito wrapped his arms around his waist. It allowed Hashirama to be closer and he allowed himself the pleasure of nuzzling his face in the other man's hair. It was softer than he imagined but still textured.

He was more than happy to stand in silence and allow his soulmate to process everything. He had hoped for this moment a long time. He was just happy to be able to _hold _his other half finally.

"You're _really _too nice," Obito finally spoke into Hashirama's shoulder. The other man tried to make a comment about that, but the Uchiha's arms tightened around his waist and spoke first.

"And maybe that's why I love you too."

The clan leader's eyes widened as his breath caught. And then he smiled, so hard and wide it hurt. "You do?" he exclaimed as he squeezed the younger man. "You love me?"

"I won't say it again!" Obito snapped but without much heat. Hashirama would have sulked but then the scarred man pulled back a little until they could look at each other. He wore an adorable scowl and his face was entirely red, his Mangekyo Sharingan deactivated. "But...," he added, not meeting the older man's eyes, "yes, I do."

Hashirama suddenly giggled happily as he picked up his soulmate and spun them around again. The other man yelped and wrapped his arms around the Senju's shoulders.

When Hashirama stopped and placed Obito down on the ground again. While the clan head was all smiles, Obito wore a bit of a grumpy frown with his face still red that Hashirama now matched in color. The older man placed their foreheads together.

"I love you," Hashirama repeated and adored how the other man's blush darkened more. It made him giggle.

Obito huffed heavily, but the corner of his mouths turned upward in a hint of a smile. "Idiot," he muttered affectionately.

A pout pulled at Hashirama's lips as he slumped against the other man, hiding his face in the younger man's hair. "Are you not going to say it?" he whined, not really meaning it seriously. He knew Obito didn't say things he didn't mean and the way he spoke said more that what the words actually meant.

Still, it was a surprise when Obito huffed again and Hashirama felt hands on either side of his face. When his face was lifted back so they could look at each other.

Obito's face was still red and he muttered shyly, "I could prove it?"  
Hashirama became confused for a moment even when Obito licked his lips and glanced at the older man's mouth. It wasn't until the Uchiha started moving their faces closer that he got it and, face growing warm, he let out a noise of surprise.

It made Obito stop, their faces only inches apart. He looked questionly at the other man. But Hashirama was _more _than fine with it. He smiled goofily before he shut his eyes and closed the gap between them.

The scarred man's lips were warm, chapped, and utterly perfect against his. And it was only better when Obito pressed back against him. It made him hum happily and he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man just as Obito did.

It felt like an eternity as the two of them just continued to kiss. Hashirama didn't want to press for more, just delighted to finally be able to do this with the other man. And Obito just seemed as equally content to do so as he just held the clan head impossibly closer.

When they pulled back, neither of them pulled away far. Hashirama lent their foreheads together. They just stared at each other with small smiles on their faces. The Senju didn't think that he had ever felt so warm and content in his entire life.

Then Obito's smile dropped a little and his eye narrowed in thought. Hashirama opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the scarred man raised his hand and pushed at one of the clan head's bangs. It made the older man's breath catch when his fingers skimmed down the side of his face before the Uchiha's palm cupped his cheek.

"You said you don't care about my past," he whispered, "but you still deserve to know it."

Hashirama closed his eyes and brought up a hand to gently hold the one on his face. He turned his head and kissed Obito's palm. He heard the younger man's breath catch.

"Alright," the Senju whispered back when he opened his eyes and looked at his soulmate again. He made sure to have direct eye contact and said seriously, "But only when you're ready. I don't want you to force yourself to, just for my sake."

Obito licked his lips and swallowed. But Hashirama waited until he received a nod before he smiled lovingly and leaned in for another kiss.

His soulmate met him halfway and it made Hashirama giddy inside.

"Anija!" The two of them jumped from the sudden intrusion and pulled apart until there was a small space between them. Both them turned to see Tobirama and Touka come out of the trees, quickly followed by both Uchiha brothers.

His brother wore his usual scowl while Touka kept eyeing the two Uchihas. For the brothers parts Madara wore his typical frown and Izuna had his secretive smile in place. Yet when all of them looked at Obito and Hashirama, all of their faces went slacked in shock. It was rather humorous, especially Tobirama's since the elder man rarely got to see such an expression.

But rather than tease them all about it, Hashirama reached out and took a hold of one of Obito's hands just as the other man groaned. It made him laugh before he looked at everyone, raising their conjoined hands. "Otouto! Itoko!" he yelled happily in his excitement, so proud to announce the news. "Madara! Izuna! You won't believe it! Obito and I are soulmates!"

Rather than hear congratulations, all four of them just continued to stare with wide eyes and some with slacked jaws.

Hashirama tilted his head to the side with a pout. "Are you four okay?" he asked.

When none of them responded, Obito pulled on their hands and it made the older man look over at him. "We kissed," the younger man voiced as if it explained it all.

It took Hashirama an embarrassingly longer to understand what he meant. And that was only after Obito made an annoyed noise and explained further, "We kissed. So they can actually _see _you."

When it clicked into place, Hashirama gasped with a huge smile. "You're right!" he laughed.

"How could you forget that!" Obito groaned, looking up to the sky pleadingly. But when he looked back down, even though he was frowning, there was clear fondness and mirth in his eye.

It made the Senju laugh more as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was more happy to know that you're my soulmate," he confessed, "that I completely forgot what it all entrailed!"

"Perhaps then," Tobirama's voice finally spoke out. When Hashirama looked back, his brother was more composed but still subtly off balance. You wouldn't have seen it if you didn't know what to look for, but being brothers, the older man could always see it.

"Perhaps then" the younger Senju repeated, "we can discuss this over dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Hashirama agreed with a nod.

"Agreed," Madara spoke out, as everyone came out of their stupor. "But congratulations are in order."

Hashirama giggled happily while Obito nodded, if a bit wearily as he always did towards Madara.

"Let's head back home first," Touka advised. She raised a refined eyebrow as she looked at the two of them. "You two have gone for some hours and caused quite a raucous."

Hashirama had the decency to look admonished but Obito merely scowled before he huffed and turned his head to the side.

As all of them set off, Obito and Hashirama refused to let go of each other's hands. The clan head was more happy than he could ever remember. Afterall, no matter what- even when Obito would tell him about his past- he was more than ready now to face the future with his with the man he loved, his soulmate, by his side.


End file.
